


Christmas with the Avengers

by Marvelinspired



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Christmas, Cute, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelinspired/pseuds/Marvelinspired
Summary: When you, the reader, start to decorate Stark tower you get some help from the other Avengers and Co all sorts of shenanigans occur





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, thinking about writing and posting another fanfiction like this on Christmas Eve, comment if you want this
> 
> ~ Enjoy the festive feelings ~
> 
> Done in a short period of time whilst I'm on a break from work - in the mood for the Marvel feels
> 
> *Also please mind the awful grammatical errors that are in here, I've not had chance to get someone to proof read any of my work yet - Thank you

It's that special time of year again, where you start to feel those butterflys flapping around in your stomach, you just couldn't wait for Christmas! It had been your favourite holiday ever since you were little when you and your family would have a day of putting up your decorations, your absolute favourite part of it was seeing your father put the angel on the top of the tree, that was when you could really start to feel in the Christmas spirt. You opened your advent calendar and savoured the little bauble shaped chocolate that was in side of it, still in your blue and white snowflake pajamas and warm fuzzy socks that you went to bed in last night, you skidded down the halls of Stark tower and into the elevator pushing the button that said living area, you felt so giddy standing there, so much so that you started bouncing up and down on the spot.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when jarvis started to talk " good morning (f/n) you seem in a very pleasant mood this morning "  
" yes I am, I can't belive it's already December it's almost Christmas, we need to start decorating the tower " you squealed. Just thinking about Christmas was making you all giddy like a four year old.  
" mister stark is about to start decorating would you like me to notify him that you want to help" Jarvis responded  
" yes please Jarvis " and with that the little ding from the elevator sounded meaning you had reached your floor.

You stepped into the living room and saw the other Avengers sprawled across the room, Tony was the first to notice your arrival he cane over to you with a box of decorations, " its time to get festive " (f/n)" he said wiggling his eyebrows at you "right back atcha Tony" you said whilst winking back at him. He walked into the middle of the room and stood right in front of the TV area where Clint and Nat where watching the real house wives of orange county, for some reason they really loved it. " Hey move it, It's getting to the bitchy bit" Clint whimpered Nat moved to throw a Tony and caught it before it hit him square in the face, he produced a megaphone from behind his back and turned it one "All right everyone up its time to decorate you lazy butts" all you could think was where the hell does he get a megaphone from? "Tony you want us to help decorate, isn't that Peppers job?" Steve asked " normally it is capsicle but Pepper went back to her parents house for Christmas so it time to get moving " Steve's face did not amuse at his nickname but never the less said "alright, but don't forget Buckys coming over today so he'll probably help out as well, he loves Christmas" " sure that's fine so everyone grab a box and start decorating " 

You were putting up the your decorations from inside of your box when you got a tap on your shoulder and felt someone leaning into your ear" Hey (f/n) look up " Nat whispered. You looked up and saw she had hung up mistletoe and was waiting for you to respond "your funny Nat knot gonna happen" " come on (f/n) you known you love me " her response cane out so... Sassy. You placed a finger on her lips "you couldn't handle me Nat and you now it" turning around you headed to the door but not before looking behind yourself to her disappointed face, you placed a kiss on her cheek and said " merry Christmas "

Walking back into the living area you saw Steve and Bucky tackling the tree lights " Hey (f/n) could you come help me for a sec " Steve asked " Yeah sure " you responded, "see you in a bit Bucky boy" you left the room winking to Bucky "see ya in a bit ( nickname)" he smirked.

20 minutes passed whilst you where helping Steve you chatted and catches up on good times until you heared a loud " DAMN IT STOP LAUGHING " you and Steve looked up at each other and ran towards the living area both realising that it was Bucky who you heard shouting and when you got there you couldn't help but laugh as well, their Bucky was wrapped up in the Christmas tree lights whilst Tony was taking pictures of him on his phone, " don't just stand there help me" he shouted to you and Steve, you and Steve eventually stopped laughing and went over to him to help untangle him, Steve laughed whilst asking " how did you manged that Buck? " to which he responded " it got caught on the slats in my arm " to which Tony, Steve and yourself dropped on the floor and started laughing " guys it's not funny " he Pouted "alright, alright let's just finish this thing" Clint said as he walked into the room he took the angel out Tonys hands and placed in on the top of the tree, all the team stood back in awe " Merry Christmas guys " you said

~ The End~


End file.
